1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a recording apparatus for recording an image of an original document onto a recording medium, and an image reproducing apparatus for reproducing the image recorded on the recording medium.
2. Related Background Art
In a prior art image recording apparatus for recording an image of a document onto a recording medium such as a microfilm, a multi-color recording medium such as a color film is used to record a color image onto the recording medium, or a color printer such as a color copier or color ink jet printer is used. However, in the recording apparatus which uses the color film, the size and cost of the apparatus is large and processing time thereof is long. The color printer is also expensive. Accordingly, the prior art apparatus is very expensive as a whole.